Stolen
by anne430f
Summary: Luke was an exelent thif, but what was stollen from Luke? It s short and good.
1. Chapter 1

Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with stealing, because my dad well… he is the God of thief's. But he stole it all that little brad, with those innocent sea green eyes. They think I was the bad guy, but then they haven´t seen him smile in a warm summer night. He gives you the need to steal and taste the forbidden fruit, knowing that you will hunger after it the rest of your life and in my case the rest of eternity.  
I have stolen a lot of things in my life, most people think my biggest thievery was when I stole the lightning bolt right in front of Zeus´ nose, but personally the thievery I hold closest my heart is him. No matter how small anoint of time, he was mine and only mine.  
But she toke what was mine.  
They say I was a good thief, maybe I was, but when the daughter of Athena snatch him right in front of me, I got mad… no beyond mad. Knowing what I wanted was already gone.  
So I decided to steal it back anyway, if I couldn´t have him nobody should. I didn´t manage to steal it, though. I got lost on the way. I gave everything to Kronos, until I had nothing left. Because he had already stolen the only thing that was mine to give, he stole my heart.  
That little president kid… how can I describe him? You must already have gusset who I am talking about. Yeah… who would have thought Percy Jackson is a better thief then me?


	2. Chapter 2

I don´t think anybody ever noted me stealing it, but him. Even i didn´t, at the time, but now I know it was all my fault. It was different with her, she gave it to me, and when i look back now, she properly forced it on me. At the time being I probably was to busy with my new fount Godly parent, to realize what I was doing.  
But now I know, what I did. I feel guilty fore all those innocent teenagers dying, because I was to stupid to see what effect I was having. I took what was his to give, by accident, and the worst part was he let me. He knew i would probably shatter it, he knew and he let me. Now the Seaweed I am realizes that hate can be disguised by love. Who thought that the person that tried to kill you more than a couple of times would be the true love of your life? Who would have thought that being so different, can make us so familiar. Who would have thought that mortal enemies could grow a bond like what. She stole my life and my body, she stole my future with you. A happy future with a lot of fights good and bad, but instead of fighting on each side we would stand shoulder by shoulder. Fighting against the world, instead of each other.  
After so many years apart I still feel it, I still have it all, every little shattered piece. One thing Annabeth never got her fingers ind was my thoughts and my free will to think about you. Even it took me so long to admit that I love you. I think you should know, I love you Luke Castellan. I properly always did and now I always will.


	3. Chapter 3

You were suppose to be mine, but then some cute little teenage boy comes along and steal the attention that was rightfully mine. Then I didn´t understood what you saw in him, but today i see why. Over time i learn to live with his stupidity which toke long since I am the daughter of wisdom and knowledge. I forced myself upon him, pretending to love him at fist. But as we all know when a lie is repeated enough times you believe it. He toke what was mine to have, and of course the Seaweed-brain he is he didn´t realize what he had don. He had stated a battle, a war between Poseidon and Athena. Do never start a battle with a child of Athena, because we always win. And we do anything to win, we cheat and lie, we tell truth if it will give us the result we want. You over looked me, Luke Castellan and for that you had to pay.  
It was easy really, I only needed to bad my eyes enough to get his attention and then pretend to care. Help him to get the knowledge to save his mother. His sweat innocent stupidity, which i took to my advantage. I was ignored by you, so I stole what you wanted to get revenge. But along the way I realized he was a better candidate to sire a new generation. He was stronger, he could protect us opposite you, You and your arrogance nearly killed Thelia more than once. You was as manipulating as I, so the sick games we had would tear me down and build me up again. You was my match, my equal, the only one that kept me stimulated. But had to have something else didn´t you? The power radioacted of him, that was what you wanted indsted of me?  
But when you finely stopped pining after him, you came back to me. You fount mo mercy, because I do noting better than revenge. And you better keep that in mind before you cross me aging.


End file.
